


Braces

by nightskywithrainbows (orphan_account)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Braces suck, Doesn’t really belong in the fandom, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Torture, Non-Graphic Violence, Random & Short, deceptively innocent children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightskywithrainbows
Summary: It was eerie to see a child, a look on her face of excitement suited to birthday presents, holding that same joy for the sight of blood and sound of screams and bending of metal into skin and pain.(rated teen and up for dark nature of fic)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Braces

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! This is one of the first things I’ve written/posted. It’s kinda old and my writing has changed a lot, but i enjoyed writing this, it was one of the first things i wrote that i was proud of, so i think it deserves a place here. I hope you find it in your heart to leave a comment. 
> 
> This was loosely inspired by Toph from Avatar: The Last Airbender and the idea of her metalbending braces as a form of torture. (yes this fic is pretty dark. It’s not happy. There is no hope here. I hope you enjoy anyway lol) please leave a kudos and comment!
> 
> _______________

“You know, I never understood it. Braces, I mean. Years of slowly and painfully shifting bone and flesh for purely aesthetic purposes.”

“I’m not complaining, though. They’ll make this so much more painful.”

“Did you know metal squeals and shrieks as it bends? Torturing the ear as well as the body, as well as the mind, helping to break you in as many pieces as possible, using every sense and filling it with pain?”

“After this, you’ll taste only blood.”

“Smell only burning flesh and iron blood.”

“Hear nothing but your own screams.”

“After this, your vision will slip into flashbacks every time you see the glint of steel, the hint of red that means more pain is to come.”

“And when they touch you, all you’ll feel are cold metal hands ripping, tearing, you apart.”

A deceptively sweet child stepped forward from the crowd of people who promised pain and laughed, her clear childish face bright with burning anticipation. 

“This is going to be so much fun.”

____________________

They were kept alive for months before they chose to slit their throats themselves.

They were quite imaginative with their methods. But the psychological torture was the worse.

The sweet nothings, reminders of a before- no wait, there is no before, there is only pain and screams and dancing for little master, move your broken body to the tune of her lullaby. Let her sing you to sleep forever, let her whisper reminders of your sins to the tune of your childhood favorites. 

____________________

It annoyed her so when they died preemptively. She didn’t mind so much when their minds broke, although it did peeve her. Didn’t they see the fun to be had?

No matter. She shrugged and continued humming. 

Tomorrow she was getting some playthings with braces, after all, and she was so excited.


End file.
